Unreal Desires
by Darugeon
Summary: It's that moment when you just don't know what happened, but the feeling between your legs tells you it's a good thing. Just go with it, you'll love what's coming for you.


I groaned as my consciousness returned, my entire body seeming to ache from whatever happened to me the previous night. As my vision came to, I began to look to and fro, trying to register my surroundings. Slowly, I began to pick myself up off of what felt to be a cold, solid hard floor—possibly made out of some sort of steel or metal material.

I shivered. It wasn't just the floor that was cold; the entire room seemed to be cool, too cool for my body to handle. I whimpered to myself and stood tall, my vision now clear. I noticed I was in what seemed to be some sort of prison, from the iron bars in front of me. I took a step forward and that's when I heard the rattling below me. I gulped and finally gave a look over my body.

I was a Yoshi. Somewhat chubby, but I couldn't deny my love for food. My main body color was a dark pink that faded over to red from my midsection on down. My cheeks, underbelly, and underside of my tail were a pure, healthy white shade, much like any normal Yoshi. However, unlike regular Yoshi, I liked to wear clothes. Adorning my form were a short, khaki miniskirt and light pink blouse. Many of my friends would call me cute and some attractive, but I didn't think it were true. If I were more slender in my figure, perhaps then I would think well of myself, but I like being pudgy and squishy!

I shook my head. I was getting off track. Pressing my head to the bars, I looked left and right to scan the area. I appeared to be in some sort of dungeon and the hallway was as dark and dull as any other.

That was when I heard a door open in the far distance, and footsteps tapping along the metal floor. I gulped. I didn't know who was coming, where I was, or how I got here. Anything could happen, and all I could do was wait for it to come in the next few moments. I gulped again shut my eyes, trying to hide the best I could in the corner of my small cell, the chains rattling with my every moment, echoing throughout the dungeon. There was a click and the iron gate opened. When I finally looked up, three other Yoshies were standing around me—red, green, and yellow in color—each with a devilish smile.

Before I could get in any questions, something else had caught my eye. When I looked down from the wicked smiles, I noticed that all three of them were fully erect, each throbbing and dripping with precum. I shuddered at the sight of their shafts. All three males were rock hard and very well endowed at that. Something inside of me seemed to click as I felt my legs and lips quiver as if wanting them. I shook my head and whimpered, but I couldn't stop thinking about the things they could do to me with those large members.

"If you want to leave this place alive… you know what to do." One of the them spoke up. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind of the lewd thoughts racing through it. I knew what they wanted and they could tell I wanted to give to them just as badly. My legs shook and I felt my body temperature rise as lust made itself known in me. My scent slowly fluttered into the air, mixing with the varying musk from the three of them. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted this. NO!... I NEEDED this…

I crawled up to the three males and opened my mouth wide, moving up to the middle Yoshi—the green male. Slowly, I slid his length into my maw, eyes closing once more as I finally gave in to what I needed. My body shook as I felt my tongue meet with his thickness, the precum on his meat warm and salty—it tasted heavenly to me. I heard him release a small growl-like groan as I wrapped my lips around his shaft, sliding him deeper into my mouth. I brought my paws up to the other two males and grabbed hold of their members, letting a low purr onto what I assumed as the leader's cock, winning another groan from him and a thick shot of pre into my mouth. I shook again from the spurt of delicious precum hitting the back of my throat and I couldn't help but moan, my pussy growing damp with its own need. I reopened my eyes and gazed up at the leader, blushing brightly as he smiled down at me lustfully and stroked my head. I suckled at him slowly, my tongue dancing around the tip as I nibbled at the first few inches of thick Yoshi cock in my muzzle. My paw pumped on the other two, stroking their dicks and giving them the attention they needed, smearing precum over their members.

"Mmm… damn, she's good at this~" The green Yoshi spoke up between his grunts and groans, more warm precum spurting into my mouth. I couldn't get enough of the taste. It was simply heavenly, and every shot into my mouth only made me that much hornier. By now, my slit was soaked with nectar and puffed up with need and desire. I could only hope one of them would want to fuck me and sate my own lust.

In one full motion, I swallowed the green male's cock whole, deepthroating him as his thickness slide into my throat. I gazed up at him and watched as he threw his head back and howled out loud at the sensation, his body shaking as my throat convulsed around his member, my long, smooth tongue wrapping around his thick malehood three times before pumping on him like a paw.

"Gah! F-Fuck yeah, just like that…" He moaned out, copious spurts of precum flooding my mouth and rushing down my throat, savoring the taste gulp after gulp, my body hot and aching with need for cock. I stroked the other two males faster, purring deeply onto the leader's shaft, vibrating him even more and being rewarded with more moans and rubs to the back of my head. I closed my eyes again and blushed hard, slurping wildly at the male in my mouth as I felt him begin to face fuck me, feeding me his salty-sweet essence.

"Yeah… you suck cock like a pro…~" The green Yoshi compliment, causing me to blush even harder. "Heh… hope what's hidden under that skirt will be worth my time." My eyes widened with hope and lust and I release a loud, joyous purr onto his dick, causing him to grunt and thrust hard into my mouth, a rather thick shot of precum firing right down my throat. My body trembled and I felt my juices sliding down my legs from how fucking horny I was by now. I felt as if I was in heat from all of the musk their cocks were giving off as I stroked and sucked them off. Eventually, I pulled off of the green Yoshi's length and took the red one's into my mouth, going down on every inch without hesitation and sucking wildly on him. I heard him growl out loud and was quickly fed his own pre. His had a spicy taste to it with bits of what I think could be the taste of watermelons. Nevertheless, I loved his flavor just as much as the last male and I sucked him off with newfound vigor, tongue showing no mercy on him, wrapping around him twice and rubbing him off rapidly while I sucked, slurped, and nibbled over every inch.

"Holy fuck, she's amazing~!" His voice was much softer than the green Yoshi's—his was a bit gruff and deep. The red Yoshi must have been the youngest and this looked as if this could be his first time. My tongue worked on him nonstop, stroking and pumping at every inch, brushing along every nook and cranny of his meat. He trembled and moaned in ecstasy, mating my mouth like wild animal, and all I could do was take it and enjoy it.

Unfortunately for him, I still had one other to show some love. I reluctantly pulled away from the red Yoshi's thickness, hearing him whimper and groan when I did, but give his tip a soft kiss, smiling warmly up at him as if telling him he'd be getting much more. He smiled back at me and blushed even brighter than me before I made my way to the far right where the yellow Yoshi waited for his turn. I gazed up at him and he growled lustfully at me. I purred and went in at him, deepthroating him and sucking wildly at his manhood, slurping at him and rubbing off the leader's shaft.

"Nnn… y'all were right.. she IS amazing~" He smirked and murrled deeply in bliss, his shaft throbbing in my muzzle as I bobbed my head quickly over him, tongue lashing out at his dick. I looked over and spotted the red Yoshi pawing himself since I couldn't reach him from here. I knew all three of them planned on cumming together, and that only made me suck off the yellow Yoshi harder, wanting it to happen soon. My pussy drooled nectar over itself and my inner thighs, puddling up on the ground as my desire increased with every minute, my body heat continuing to slowly increase until I felt as if I were on fire, especially between my legs. I resisted the urge to rub myself while I worked on them, knowing that I would most likely be punished if I did try to pleasure myself. I heard the three of them beginning to moan and groan louder, a sign that they were approaching their orgasms. I moaned with anticipation, working my mouth on the yellow male with every ounce of my ability, sucking at him wildly and slurping as if it were the last thing I'd do.

Soon enough, I pulled back and went back to the center with the green Yoshi, glancing up at him and blushing brightly as they three of them brought their cocks to my lips and began to paw off as fast as they could. I opened my mouth and took in all three tips, suckling and nibbling at them tenderly, the three males shivering in bliss.

"F-Fuuuck… here it comes…~" The green Yoshi alerted as they all gave one last moan, bodies trembling before I felt a single spurt of thick, gooey seed spray into my mouth from each of them. I couldn't help but moan out as they all came together, cum flooding my mouth quickly, the flavors overflowing my senses. I could taste all sorts of fruits in their cum, along with the natural saltiness. It was [b]amazing[/b]. I never wanted it to end. I moaned in ecstasy as I drank down their gooey, sticky cream, slurping hard on their tips before pulling out and letting the rest of their cum shower my face. My eyes closed and I purred as their warm, sticky white painted me, shivering as it drove me mad with lust, my pussy convulsing around nothingness, my thighs coated in my honey, the puddle below me slowly growing in size.

Several more moments passed before their orgasms came to an end and they all fell back, panting heavily in exhaustion. However, I knew that not one of them were near done with me yet. Their cocks remained throbbing hard with life, precum and bits of seed dribbling from their tips. The sight of their cocks covered in cum and pre almost drove me over the limit, but I managed to control myself just barely. I gave them a for moments before they were up and ready again, growling at me with lust in their eyes. The leader stepped towards me, as if trying to intimidate me, but all I could do was quiver and whine with need.

"Heheh… someone wants some attention, doesn't she?" He teased as he scratched my chin softly. I blushed deeply when he tilted my head up to gaze into his eyes. My legs shook and trembled again. I was horny as all hell and they all knew it… and they were going to have fun with me until I broke.

"T… Take me…. p-please…" I whimpered as I struggled to stay standing from the unbearable lust surging in my loins.

"Oh? You want it, little slut? Beg for it~" He smirked and I almost teared up. I was THAT horny, but I was also willing to do it if it would get their cocks into my pussy.

"F-Fuck me… fill me… claim me, please…. J-just pound me… a-and never stop… I-I need it… so badly…" I begged and whined, my scent overpowering theirs, filling the air with my need. They could smell it; I could tell, their cocks throbbed with approval as the whiffed the air. I could see it in their eyes; they wanted to fuck me just as badly as I wanted to get fucked. "D… Do it… a-all three of you… n-now…"

"Heheh… you're lucky we're horny ourselves, or we'd have a field day with you." The green Yoshi smirked and I yelped as I felt him slip his paw up my leg. I pressed my body against his, shuddering and whimpering as his paw slowly caressed my thigh, my pussy drooling even more nectar from his gentle touch. "You really want this, don't you?"

"Y-Yes… o-ohh goodness, yes…" I looked over to see the other two males watching as their leader worked me up even more than I already was.

"Alright then, enough play.. we'll give you what you want… for being a good girl~" I smiled faintly as he pulled me on top of him, blushing brightly as he held me tight against him. "Don't worry about removing the skirt… it makes you sexier than you already are~"

"O-Okay…" I held onto him tightly, shivering and gasping out loud when he prodded me. I almost screamed for it when he started grinding on me teasingly. Looking up, I spotted the red Yoshi at my mouth again, cock poking my cheek. I smiled up at him, my cheeks blood red with my blush. A soft yelp escaping my lips when my tailhole was poked, looking back to see the yellow male lining himself up with my only remaining hole.

"Haah… m-make me yours… a-all of you…" I shook and ground myself against the two males behind me, my eyes closing as I opened my mouth and slide the red Yoshi's cock into my mouth. The other two nodded and planted a kiss onto my neck before they slowly pressed pass my folds and tailstar, back arching and a loud scream sounding from me as all three of my holes were penetrated.

"Nnngh… d-damn, girl… you're hotter than any other female I've taken… f-fuck, we must've made you horny as heck…" The green male moaned out into my ear as he pushed himself deeper into the depths of my soaked, heated pussy, the other Yoshi pushing himself inside of my ass, placing his grip on my tail to help himself sink into me. My tongue danced around the youngest male's shaft as he whined cutely and shivered. I trembled at all of the pleasure and attention, my nectar already coating the entirety of the leader's meat as he hilted inside of me. My mind shattered as pleasure like no other consumed me.

Just seconds into having sex and already, my walls were clamping on the two males in my lower holes and I was cumming hard over the green Yoshi's dick. I screamed and literally cried as my pussy squirted thick gushes of honey over the leader's lower half. I heard him moan and purr into my ear before stroking the back of my head and grinding against me.

"Good girl… let it all out~" He whispered to me before he began to pump his hips slowly, my body shaking as each thrust from the three kept my orgasm going and even began building up a second one. My moans and screams vibrated the red Yoshi's shaft as he humped my face, moaning out in bliss while he fed me his tasty preseed. I went limp in the arms of my captors, allowing them full access over my body. They went at me slowly and gently, as if wanting me to enjoy this as much as they were, if not more. All three males pulled out of me and thrusted back in at the same pace, hips meeting my mouth, ass, and sex all at once and pulling back to their tips just the same.

I blushed hard and whined out some sort of gibberish around the red male's cock as I flat out came for a second time. I trembled and panted heavily, tears staining my cheeks from all of the pleasure filling my body, my extra sensitive walls milking the two males in my rump and cunny.

"Nnngh… so damn tight… a-all of that squeezing is gonna make me… g-gaahh…" The yellow male moaned in bliss, his hips pumping faster into me as I ground myself against them, my tongue dancing around the red Yoshi's member as he whined and cried out loud. The three of them growled in bliss, the green and yellow males beginning to suckle on my neck and the red male suckling on the tip of my tail, my walls constricting and tongue squeezing.

"G.. Gonna cum… a-ahhh…~" The leader spoke up, thrusting into my pussy faster. I moaned out loud in approval. They had no idea how badly I've been aching for this ever since I first started on them. I gave in all of my effort in providing extra pleasure to them, my vaginal walls milking and convulsing wildly around the leader's cock, anal walls growing hotter on the yellow Yoshi's dick, and tongue dancing all around the red one's meat. I sucked hard and ground myself roughly on them as they all pounded into my holes, my eyes shut tight as I ended up cumming a third time. Just as I screamed out around the youngest male's cock, the three of them followed suit and they exploded into me, flooding my holes with large gushes of hot, gooey seed. I blushed hard as their cum sprayed out of my ass, cunt, and maw in mere seconds, each hole drinking and swallowing down what it could until I was completely full on all ends.

This was a true heaven to me, and I would give up my life to these three just to feel this pleasure again. I was broken entirely, and I couldn't be any happier from it…

I gasped and shot up, looking around, a cold sweat trickling off of my nose. I gulped in the saliva in my maw and wiped my eyes. I looked over to the window that happened to be in the room.

I was in my room. My bed was a mess… but even worse, my mind was a wreck. It was all a dream… but even so… I feel thoroughly rutted… and my pussy burns with need for cock…

What have I been doing with my life…?


End file.
